


Allons-y Doctor

by isxbella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Allons-y, M/M, Regeneration, tenjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: The man Jack loves stares at him in pain, waiting for every cell in his body to be re-written and there is nothing he can do but watch him regenerate.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 46
Collections: Captain Jack Harkness Prompt Meme





	Allons-y Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CaptainJackHarknessPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CaptainJackHarknessPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I would like to see Jack dealing with the Doctor's regeneration(s).

“You have to leave me.”

The Doctor uttered the five words Jack had dreaded hearing since he’d met his time-lord boyfriend, and the immortal was frozen with both fear and shock at finally hearing them.

“No, you don’t get to break up with me, Doctor,”he whispered, reaching out for the Doctor’s shivering hand. The time-lord pulled away, his deep brown eyes full of immense pain and fear. 

“Jack, please,”he whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jack levelled his gaze with the Doctor’s and managed an uneasy grin. “I can’t die, remember? You kill me and I simply wake up.”

The Doctor began backing away from Jack to the other side of the TARDIS. “I’ll still be the Doctor- but I won’t be me. You have to understand that this man- he’ll be different. He- he might not love you.”

Jack tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. The Captain was drenched in sweat and he had to focus on his breathing to keep it steady- fully aware even from a distance the Doctor could hear how unsteady it was. 

“I’ll love him, and if he doesn’t love me at first he will once I’ve got him in bed,”Jack said with more confidence than he felt. The man he loved was staring at him in pain, waiting for every cell in his body to be re-written and there was nothing he could do. 

This man had made him lose his heart twice over- first to the dorky man in the leather jacket who he had kissed only once but had been intoxicated by nonetheless. And now to the lonely traveller in the long trench coat, a man who’d abandoned him yet saved him- fixing the heart he himself had broken. This man he knew better than himself and definitely loved more than himself. For this man he had suffered and died, and he would do it all again without being asked. 

Jack Harkness had had many lovers in his long life. Some he stayed with only a night, and others won his heart over months- but for the first time he’d met someone as different as him, someone he could love and be loved by forever. And he wasn’t about to give up on him, no matter what he had been or would be. 

“It’s starting,”the Doctor whispered, watching tongues of orange regeneration energy curl at his fingers. “Allons-y, Doctor.”

The traveller looked up at Jack and cracked a grin for the first time in hours. “I love you. Don’t let me forget it.”

Jack nodded, afraid his voice might break if he tried to speak. The two men stared at each other as the regeneration energy wound its way up the Doctor’s arms. 

Then, the Doctor threw his head back- rays of the energy bursting out of his torso and limbs. Jack cried out as the TARDIS made a wailing siren noise, signalling a malfunction. The deck began to shake and Jack was hurled to the floor by the console. 

As quickly as it had come, the bright light faded and Jack dared to look up from where he’d fallen. Standing in the familiar brown suit and oversized trench coat, was a baby-faced man with curious, sparkling eyes. 

“Doctor?”Jack asked, his American-sounding drawl more punctuated due to his fear. The man’s head snapped up from examining himself to look Jack.

“Ah, hello! You’re Jack Harkness, love of my lives. Nice to meet you again. You don’t have to worry, it appears I still love you,”the Doctor began rambling, fingers reaching up to his head. “Right, let’s see- hair! I’m not bald! Long hair… I’m not a girl, am I?”

Jack regained some of his normal confidence, leaning on the console and unashamedly checking his boyfriend's latest regeneration out. “I could come over and check, if you like.”

The Doctor smiled back flirtatiously for a minute, before slapping himself. “Nope, I’m seeing it before you do- alright, Captain?”

“Shame, but I’ll see it soon enough,”Jack said with an eye-roll, sauntering over to his time-lord. He felt the Doctor’s eyes travel up and down him, and winked back at him.

“I’m going to kiss you now,”the Doctor muttered, his eyes going to Jack’s lips.

“Not if I kiss you first,”Jack whispered back, connecting his lips to the Doctor’s. It was different- softer, calmer somehow- but when the Doctor pulled away he had to blink to reground himself. 

“Still got it,”the Doctor said, pushing past Jack to the TARDIS’ console. He began frantically flicking switches with a smirk at his lips. He looked up at Jack again. “Good news or bad news?”

“What?”Jack said huskily, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

“Bad news, we’re crash-landing. Good news, we’re landing on Earth!”the Doctor reported, running round to the other side of the console to flick more switches. 

Jack watched his Doctor work, and decided he was going to have a lot of fun being in love with this new quirky idiot. 


End file.
